Mrs. Narcissus
Mrs. Narcissus is a Canadian rock band formed in 1998 by former Tangerine guitarist Bryan Gardner after the dissolution of the latter group. Currently, they have released four albums and have been praised by many critics. History When Tangerine split up in 1997 after the death of James Gardner, the remaining four members decided to continue their musical careers elsewhere. For lead guitarist Bryan Gardner, he moved to Toronto and spent the next few months searching for band mates. In December of that year, whilst at a bar, he met bassist Scott Glynn, whom he became friends with. A few months later, they, along with drummer Jeff Williams, formed Mrs. Narcissus. For the next few years, they played gigs around the city, and eventually gained a large following. After sending a demo to Elektra Records, the band was quickly accepted to their label. The band's self titled debut was released in 2001, and the band did a tour throughout the next year to promote it. In 2003, Williams amicably departed from the band, stating that he could no longer keep up with the busy schedule. He was replaced by Steve Marsden, a drummer who was more used to going on large tours. Marsden suggested to the other members that his friend Anthony Dickinson (also known by his stage name "Tony Dick"), would be a good fit for the band's lineup. After a successful audition, he joined the band as a second guitarist. This new lineup would release the band's second album, Bed of Roses, in 2005. This album was a huge hit, with singles such as "Draw the Line", "Feel my Love" and "After All" doing well on the charts. Another large tour took place, and this time, the band performed in the US as well as in Canada. This tour, however, lasted much longer than the band members anticipated. As a result, the band members were weary after finishing an additional tour. In November 2009, Bryan Gardner announced that Mrs. Narcissus would be going on a brief hiatus. This hiatus ended in 2011, when the band confirmed rumors that they were in the studio once again. Their highly anticipated third album, Let it Burn, was released that summer, featuring two hit singles; "Let 'em Burn" and "Another Day Gone". After another, better paced tour, the band returned to the studio to work on their fourth album, "Sorry, No Apologies" in 2016. This album contained their highest charting song, "Joke's on You", which spent many weeks at the top of Billboard's rock charts. In 2019, the band returned to the studio once again to record a fifth album, which is scheduled to be released in 2020. Band Members Current Members Bryan Gardner - lead vocals, lead guitar (1998-2009, 2011-) Scott Glynn - bass, backing vocals (1998-2009, 2011-) Anthony Dickinson - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2003-2009, 2011-) Steve Marsden - drums (2003-2009, 2011-) Past Members Jeff Williams - drums (1998-2003) Discography Mrs. Narcissus ''(2001) ''Bed of Roses ''(2005) ''Let it Burn (2011) Sorry, No Apologies (2016) TBA (2020) Category:Bands Category:Rock Bands Category:Hard Rock Bands Category:Canadian Bands